What the future holds
by Isajoi
Summary: This Story takes place somewhen in the Story before Atem Returns to ancient Egypt(?). He wanted stay with Yugi but somehow he feels some Kind of homesickness. Still he promised Yugi he would stay and protect the boy whenever he needed his help! (so far no actual violence but coming soon; maybe turning into some Yaoi-stuff)
1. Chapter 1

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

Yugi was having a battle that was pulled into a shadow realm. The realm wasn't a problem for anymore him but with the last blow, the one that has no lifepoints left will have his soul destroyed and will have his soul caught within the world of shadows. Yami took over, he didn't give Yugi any control over his body. "We cannot win this fight ... and with the last attack your soul would vanish but if I do the last move and I'm the one losing this battle ...", Yami thought. Yugi replied: "No! You can't be sure ... Yami please ...!"

He didn't listen to the smaller one and did his last move. The opponent attacked his last monster and Yami lost the battle. He fell to his knees and Yugi got up. "Yami? Yami!", he thought.

In his mind there was a lit up spot and a fading glimmer of light. Yugi himself was standing in the light, he ran to the glimmer.

Yami laid there, his chest on the ground. He seemed to be in pain and he was barely breathing. Yugi turned him around and laid the taller one's head on his lap. "You can't be dying ...! Please ... don't die,Yami!", he begged. Yami looked at him and said with a partly breaking voice: "Yugi ... leave this place ... and throw the puzzle away ... When my soul vanishes ... the puzzle will explode ... " Yugi stared at the taller one and shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be true ... I ... need you ... You were with me all this time ... and helped me whenever I needed your help ... You protected me all this time ...", he murmured. Yami told him again to leave and get rid of the puzzle.

Yugi held the puzzle in his hands, it was no longer attached to the chain. "I ... ", he started but stopped immediatly. He threw the puzzle a few metres away and as it hit the ground, the puzzle exploded. As the dust was fading, Yugi could see someone lying there. "This can't be ... can it?!", he mumbled.

The figure moved a little, then it got up. The dust faded completely. "Is that the other one you were talking about, Yugi?", Joey asked. Yugi nodded. The figure was Atem also known as Yami Yugi. He wore his pharaoh clothes and walked towards Yugi and his friends. "Ph-pharaoh ...", Yugi stuttered. "It is okay, when you just go on calling me Yami ... And you can do so too.", Atem said and with the last sentence he turned to Yugi's friends.

"Uhm ... nice to meet you ...!?", Joey said. Yami smiled slightly. Suddenly the Pharaoh's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his eyes shut and he fell forward; he was unconscious. "Yami!", Yugi shouted. Joey and Tristan caught him before Atem hit the ground. "Damn it, what's wrong with him?!", Tristan asked. Tea said: "Let's just go away from here ... It's better to get him on a bed, where he can rest ..." The boys nodded and carried Yami to a appartement, where they laid him down on a bed.

An hour later the pharaoh woke up and wanted to talk only to Yugi; alone. Joey, Tristan and Tea left. Atem said: "Yugi ... You have to solve the Millenium Puzzle again ... I need it ... to seal my soul within it again ... This body isn't made to last much longer ..." Yugi almost cried and nodded: "I will get the parts of the puzzle again and solve it ... I'll bring it to you ... Just hang on!" He ran outside and back to the dueling platform to get the pieces of the puzzle.

As fast as it was possible Yugi solved the puzzle and ran back to Atem. Before he reached the house he felt a sharp pain in his chest, right where his heart was. It felt like someone stabbed him. Yugi knew that he was still connected to the pharaoh but he didn't understand where that pain came from. He entered the house, ran to the room Yami was in and again he felt that pain, this time even more intense. Now he knew that he was probabpy feeling a part of the pain the taller one must've felt. Yugi was stating to panik: What if Yami died before he sealed his soul within the puzzle; he already told Yugi his body wasn't going to last much longer. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Yami laid on the bed; his eyes shut. His hands were folded together and laid on his stomach. He looked like some dead person in a coffin; the only thing that made him look alive was the painful expression he wore on his face. "Pharaoh ... I'm back ...", Yugi said slowly, softly. Atem opened his eyes and turned his head towards the smaller one. He looked exhausted and his face still had that painful expression on it. "I finished the puzzle ... I'm sorry it took me so long ...", Yugi apologized. Yami slowly shook his head and whispered: "It's okay ..." He was really weak now. The smaller one gave him the Millenium Puzzle. The pharaoh held the puzzle above his heart and murmured something Yugi couldn't hear.

Suddenly a light appeared; it was flowing from Atem's chest to the puzzle. Only seconds later Yami's hands and the puzzle fell to his chest. His eyes were closed and there was no expression on his face; no movement of his body at all. Yugi was afraid the pharaoh died. With one hand the smaller one grabbed Yami's hand, with the other one he grabbed the puzzle. "Yami ...?", he asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

There was a familiar voice in the back of Yugi's head: "I live within the puzzle ..." It must've been Yami; Yugi was sure about that. He felt a grip on his hand; Atem held his hand. "Pharaoh!", the smaller one seemed pretty happy. "It ... didn't work ...", Yami whispered weakly. Yugi was shocked, he thought: "But what about the voice I heared?! It was the same as I heared when solved the puzzle for the first time ... Was it true or was it just a memory?" Yugi watched Yami and decided that the voice he heard must have been a memory; a trick his mind played him. "You have to try it again, Yami! ... Can't I help you somehow?!", Yugi asked helpless. The pharaoh looked into his eyes and whispered: "I guess you ... could help me ... We both have to hold on to the puzzle ... then you say 'Seal Atem's soul within the puzzle for all times' ... and I hope ... it will work ..."

Yugi held the puzzle above Yami's heart and the taller one also grabbed the puzzle. "Now you have to say it ...", the pharaoh whispered. Yugi nodded, closed his eyes and said: "Seal Atem's soul within the puzzle for all times!" He hoped it would work. Yami mumbled again something the smaller one couldn't hear and again there was that light, but this time the light was more intense and it took longer for the light to disappear again.

Atem's hands let go of the puzzle fell powerless down. Now Yugi heared a voice again that said: "It worked ... Yugi, it worked!" It sure was Yami. The body on the bed disappeared. Yugi was confused and asked: "What?! Why did your body disappear?" The pharaoh's voice in his head answered: "As my soul was pulled into the puzzle the body was useless and as it was my real body time caught up with it ... I lived 5.000 years before now ..." Yugi understood. He was just glad his 'other side' was still alive within the puzzle.

"So ... can you still take over my body, as you could before?", the smaller one asked. "I don't know ... I could try to ...", the pharaoh answered. He tried and it was the same as before. The connection between the two was still there and Yami was able to control Yugi's body and to comminucate with him; even the strange world within their minds existed.

At that moment Yugi started to feel weak and dizzy. "Yugi? What's the matter? I something wrong?", the taller one asked. Yugi put a hand to his head and replied: "I don't feel so well ... My head is spinning ..." The pharaoh was really worried; all these changes had to have some effect on Yugi's body and soul. "I guess you should take some rest ... All these changes seem to affect you ...", Yami said caring. The smaller one nodded and sat down on the bed. He stared at a wall and suddenly fainted. "Yugi!", the pharaoh shouted, then he tought: "Damn ... I hope your friends will come soon ... I cannot control your body like this ..." Yami wished to have a body on his own to help and protect the smaller one. "Stay strong, Yugi and hold on!", Atem told the boy.

Momemts later something had happened and the pharaoh is confused. He didn't quite understand what had happened. He looked down at his hands, he felt strange in some way. Then he looked up again and saw Yugi laying on a bed. He looked around now even more confused and not knowing what was going on. He touched a wall and came to a conclusion: "I ... have a body on my own ... My wish came true ...? But what about Yugi, doesn't it affect him? I need to get him to a doctor perhabs I could still have my soul sealed within the puzzle again ..." He lifted the smaller one up and ran outside to find a taxi and bring Yugi to a hospital.

At the hospital the boy was brought into a room, where they checked on him and then he was brought to another room. They let Yami enter the room almost an hour later since he reached the hospital. Atem sat down on a chair and watched Yugi. As the doctor left the pharaoh's body disappeared and his soul was sealed again within the puzzle. "Wha? What happened? I ... am back in the puzzle ... My body is gone! Anyways I guess it's better that way ...", he thought. The boy woke up and asked mumbling: "Pharaoh ...? Are you there?" He spoke in such a low voice it was almost not audible. "I am back within the puzzle! Don't worry ...", Yami answered. "Where am I? What happened?", Yugi thought. Atem replied: "You're in a hospital ... I brought you here. I wanted to help you and somehow I got a body. As they took care of you and I entered the room after that my soul was pulled back into the puzzle and my body disappeared. I actually prefer it to stay inside the puzzle ... I'm not used to have a body anymore ..." The boy smiled slightly and closed his eyes. "Thank you, pharaoh ...", he thought and fell asleep again. "I hope the doc told his friends what happened and that he doing fine ... probably they'll arrive soon ...", Atem thought.

And just as the taller one thought Tea, Joey and Tristan arrived at the hospital only a few minutes later. They entered the room, careful not to wake Yugi up. Anyways the boy was already awake again as they opend the door. "Oh, hey Yugi! How are you? Feeling better?", Joey asked. The boy nodded ans answered: "Much better!" Yugi had taken off the puzzle. It laid on the table next to him. "What's with that Yami guy?", Tristan asked. "Don't worry ... His soul is sealed again within the puzzle.", the boy replied. Tea stood next to Yugi and looked sad in some way. "Is something wrong, Tea?", he asked a little worried. Sh shook her head: "No everything is fine ... I ... just have to leave now! Boys you're coming with me!" She grabbed Tristan and Joeys arm and left the room. Yugi was confused. He reached for the puzzle. "You have to get up, Yugi! Move! Get up, fast!", the boy heared Yami's voice as he touched the puzzle. The smaller one got up and got dressed, then he put on the puzzle. "What's wrong, Yami? What's the matter?", Yugi asked worried. "I have a really bad feeling and I hope it isn't true!", the pharaih replied and took control of the smaller one's body. "Yami! Could you please tell me what's going on?", Yugi seemed a little angry but way more worried. Atem ran out of the room and down the hallway to a door. "I think your grandfather isn't doing well ... If I'm right, and I hope I'm not, he must be in that room." Now Yugi took control of his body and looked at the sign next to the door. It read: "Mr. Muto" and Yugi just stared at it, thinking: "This can't be ... Please ... this must be a dream! A nightmare ..." Slowly he grabbed the handle of the door. He hands were shaking his face was turning white. He opened the door and entered the room; really slow.

The first thing the boy saw were his friends. He looked over to the bed and saw his grandfather lying on it and connected to several machines and monitors. "Grandpa ...", he murmured as tears filled his eyes. Joey noticed that Yugi was inside the room. "Yugi ..." Tea interupted him and said: "I'm so sorry Yugi ... As we told him that you were in hospital he had a heart attack ..." The boy burst in tears and ran to his grandfathers bed to take his hand. "Grandpa! ..."

Yugi's friends felt bad, espicially Tea who had told the old man what had happened. She felt responsible for what had happenes to the boy's grandfather. "I am sorry, Yugi ... I ...", Atem started. "It's okay ... I needed to see him! I just hope he'll get well again ...", Yugi thought. The pharaoh didn't answer. In the world within their minds Yami stood behind Yugi and laid a hand to the smaller ones shoulder. He had his eyes closed and said: "I'm sorry anyways ... but right now you have to be strong ... for your grandfather!" Atem opened his eyes and added: "I'm sure he'll make it!" There was a strong aura coming from the pharaoh as he opened his eyes. His faith in the people inside the room - Yugi, his friends and his grandfather - was so incredibly strong, Yugi felt immediatly better. "Your friends are always with you, they believe in you and now we have to believe in your grandfather strengh!", Atem said. Yugi nodded. He knew the pharaoh was right. The boy trusted him and had faith in every word Atem had said.

Yugi's friends left the room. Joey had said: "Sorry that we have to leave you now but tomorrow's another school day and we have to be there ... We'll come again tomorrow! See ya!" and with that he had left the room. It was absolutely silent inside the room; there was just a faint beep-sound coming from one of the monitors. Yugi knelt beside his grandfather's bed, hoping that he was getting well soon. "I know you're strong grandpa ... You have to get well again and I know you will!", the boy whispered.

Beside Yugi something like a body formed but it seemed more like a ghost; it was Yami. "I cannot enter this world properly for now but I want you to know I'm here for both of you! I'm not just a sealed soul ... and I'm not just within your mind! Everytime you need my help I'll be there!", the pharaoh said. Yugi nodded, he was really happy about what Atem had said. Yami placed a hand on the boys shoulder and his other hand on Yugi's grandfathers hand. "He'll be okay ... And I'm sure he will be allowed to leave this hoapital sooner than you think right now!", Atem was sure about that.

"Yugi ...", the boy's grandfather murmured with his eyes shut. Yami disappeared and the old man opened his eyes. "I'm here grandpa! How are you?", Yugi asked immediatly. "I'm okay ... What about ... you?", his grandfather said in a low voice. The boy shook his head and replied: "I'm fine ... I guess I've just been really tired ... I had a lot to do in the last few days and then these duels ..." Yugi's grandfather smiled slightly and whispered: "You're just as always ... ..." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I told you, didn't I?!", Atem said. Yugi nodded and thought: "You've been right ... I knew you'd be right, that's why trust you, why I always trusted you." Yami's ghost-like body appeared again and he looked at Yugi. Then he turned his head to the window and said: "Don't always trust me ... And shouldn't have blind faith in everyone ..." The boy got up and said: "Pharaoh, I've been able to always rely on you, you were even willing to sacrifice your very own soul for my safety ... Why shouldn't I trust you then?" Atem looked at him and replied: "I've not always been like this and I won't always be like that ... Some time I will have to return to the place I belong ... I will be gone and we will never meet again ..." Yami added in a harsh tone: "It's fate, Yugi!" The boy ignored the anger of the pharaoh and said: "I know that someday we will have to say goodbye but as long as we are together I know I can trust you and you can trust me! Don't lose faith, pharaoh ..." Now Yami turned his head again towards the window, then he disappeared. "Why are you always so kind? ... How can you always be like that?!", Atem thought. Yugi was able to hear his thoughts of course and he replied thinking: "Because I have good friends ... the best friends that are always with me, even if I cannot see them!" The boy smiled and Yami sighed. The pharaoh didn't say anything and he didn't think of anything, that Yugi could understand.

Right now Atem was thinking so egyptian and the boy could only guess what it was. "Do you miss your life? I mean as it was before I recalled your soul. You miss your real home, friends and your family, right?", Yugi asked. Yami replied: "You're right but there's no chance I could change that right now ... and I also want to stay in this world ... I don't know where I belong anymore ..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Ch2**_

As Yugi was called "King of Games" now he was quite popular. And as almost every famous star he didn't have only people around who liked him but also people who really hated him, some in a peaceful way, other that wanted the young boy to be dead to gain advantage. The duel monsters hype was still going and a lot of people wanted to duel the young king. Most of the time Yugi duelled with them and he always won.

Now that his grandpa was in hospital he had to take care of the game shop. But one thing caught Yami's attention again and again: The millenium items were stored in that little shop. If someone robbed the shop and took the items with him ... Atem didn't even want to think of it.

"Pharaoh ... calm down! No one is going to rob the shop. The items are safe here ... besides I always carry the puzzle with me and no one ever tried to steal it! And actually the items are stored in the safe and only I and grandpa know the combination to open it!", Yugi said, he talked in that innocent and happy tone he ever spoke in. Yami sighed. The room was silent for a while, until Atem took a deep breath and finally started to speak in a very serious tone: "Yugi ... I have to make a decision ...!" The boy was surprised a little and asked what decision his friend had to make. The pharaoh took another deep breath. The body of ancient Atem formed next to Yugi, still the body was ghost-like. "I have to choose whether I stay with you in this world, or leave this world and return to where I belong. If I choose the second option we will never meet again but the Millenium items would be sealed forever ...", Atem spoke, slowly and trying to make his point. He considered leaving this world to seal the items and protect mankind.

"I know you only want to protect us and you really miss your old life but what about your friends here? What about me? I know this sounds egoistic but I need you by my side, not to protect me but to be my friend ... I can't even think of saying goodbye to you ... forever ...", the boy said, he really sounded sad and tears welled up in his eyes. Yami looked at him and replied: "I understand how you feel ... but I really have to make my decision. I know I promised to protect you and to stay by your side but on the other side my fate was to protect this world from the darkness and I fulfilled it ... I'm done here and when I leave this world, it will be protected forever! Even though we would never meet again I ..."

Yugi opened the safe and watched the millenium items in it for a while before closing it again. "It is your decision ...", the boy mumbled and locked the shop from inside.

After that was done he climbed the stairs to his room and took off the puzzle, to place it on the table in the room. The connection between both of them was really strong: Even if Yugi didn't wear the puzzle as a necklace he was still able to communicated with the pharaoh and also "swapping" their souls was possible. Anyways whenever they wanted to think alone and not see the other, which was very rare, they could cut the connection between them and this was exactly what Yugi did. He cut to connection and laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Why is he telling me about this decision he wants to make? I know he isn't sure of what to choose ... But why do you ask me? Don't you know I cannot let you go ... after all we've been through, you became an important part of my life ... I couldn't even describe it to you ...", the young boy thought. "Make your decision without me ... I cannot help you with that ... I guess I couldn't make such a decision on my own either ...", he added.

As hours passed, Yugi had fallen asleep; dreaming something that seemed weird to him. He dreamed of being in Egypt, in ancient Egypt to be more precise. He was next to pharaoh Atem who had to make decisions for his people. It were very serious problems the taller one had to face to help his people. Strangely Yugi dreamed that he was the king's advisor. Anyways Atem was the one that was supposed to protect the smaller one and not the other way round as it actually should have been.

Suddenly Yugi woke up, by a sound coming from downstairs. He slowly and most impotant silently walked to the stairs, climbing down a few and trying to see what it was that caused the sound. He climbed down tge rest of the stairs. Now he could see someone standing at the door, locking it from inside. Yugi recognized the person: It was his grandfather. "Grandpa! You're scared the hell out of me ... I thought someome was going to rob the shop ...", the boy smiled and hugged his grandfather. The old man hugged him back and said: "I sorry I've been so loud, coming in ... but I'm glad I'm home and everything is alright now!" Yugi nodded.

Suddenly there was a light coming from upstairs. "The puzzle!", the said fast and ran to the stairs. Atem was standing right in front of him. "Yugi ... I made my decision ...", he said and didn't look at the smaller one. "And? What did you choose?", Yugi asked. Yami didn't answer and looked to the door. Solomon, Yugi's grandfather walked over to them and stood beside his grandchild. "Go ... Hide somewhere!", the pharaoh ordered. "Wha ...", Yugi couldn't even finish his sentence; he was interupted by the sound of the breaking door. The room seemed to reject any light and filled with darkness, only the puzzle Yami carried with him was glowing and filling the room with little light. The darkness consumed the light, only leaving a small spot lit up.

"Well, well, pharaoh Atem! It's time you leave this and every world once and for all!", a dark figure said as it entered the shop. "That voice ... isn't that Pegasus'?", Yugi asked surprised. There was a little light shining under slightly purple hair. "The millenium eye ... but how is this possible?!", Yami thought. "You wonder how this is possible? Easy: I'm not that Pegasus you've been talking of ... I'm darkness ... I shall optain all millenium items and let your soul vanish at once, Atem!", the dark figure answered. Yami quickly looked at Yugi, then back to the figure. "My soul won't leave this world, except I choose it to be that way ...! As long as I've got friends to stay by my side ...", tge pharaoh started but stopped as the figure pulled out a crossbow, aming it at Yugi and playing with his finger on the trigger. "Do you really think you have your own will? Do you think you have a chance living in this world? You got to be kidding me!", the figure said louder and louder until he shouted that last sentence. The nameless pulled the trigger, causing the arrow to fly into Yugi's direction with incredible speed.

The boy closed his eyes, scared of being killed. He somehow prepared himself for immense pain and death to come at him. After a few short moments, that seemed to last forever, Yugi opened his eyes again, only to see the pharaoh in front of him falling to his knees. The boy's eyes widened and screamed: "YAMIII!"

The figure left the shop and light returned. The pharaoh fell to his side, slowly putting a shaking hand to the arrow in his chest. "Yami! Why ... Why did you ...?", the boy asked and started to cry. "I promised to ... protect you ... but now ... it's ... it's over ...", Atem replied slowly, powerless, panting.

"Don't say something like that! I ... I will get you to the hospital! They will be able to help you, just hang in there!", Yugi almost shouted and rushed upstairs to get his cellphone. He typed some numbers and called Kaiba; Yugi knew that Kaiba was the only one he knew who had a car and was allowed to drive. No one picked up. Yugi now called Mokuba, Kaiba's brother, same problem there: no one picked up. The boy started to panic and now called Joey, he needed help. Outside it started snowing heavily; no one would drive through that kind of storm, the streets were just too slippery.

Joey picked and asked sleepy: "Yug, what's wrong? It's only 3 in the morning ..." Yugi cried but tried to speak clearly: "I need help ... Yami is badly hurt amd I think he will die if I won't get him to a hospital soon ... Kaiba didn't pick up and since it's a snowstorm outside no one will be able to drive me there ... I just need someone to help me ..." Joey fell off his bed and jumped up again. He quickly replied: "Don't worry, Yug! I'll be there as soon as possible! I'll help you!" He hung up.

Yugi ran downstairs and knelt next to the pharaoh. "Hang in there ... Joey is coming to help you ... We will get you to a hospital, just stay strong and don't die on me!", the boy said quickly, crying even harder. Atem looked at him and slowly nodded. Yugi wanted to pull out the arrow of Yami's chest. "Don't ..." , the pharaoh said. The boy looked into the taller one's eyes. "If you pull it out ... I'll bleed out ... within seconds ...", Yami added whispering. Yugi nodded. He brushed his tears off his face but they just kept running down his cheeks. "Even if I die ... it's okay ... I had ... a great life ...", the pharaoh whispered, still panting and slightly smiled.

Now Joey ran into the shop. As he saw Yami, lying on the ground with that arrow in his chest, he stopped immediatly. "Damn ... That not good at all ...", Joey mumbled. He tried to get the pharaoh onto his back to carry him. He was very careful not to hurt Atem. Yugi said goodbye to his grandfather and follwed Joey outside into a small snowstorm. "Hey pharaoh ... your skin is burning hot ...", Joey said. Atem replied: "I know ... it's poison ..." The egyptian was really weak now; his eyes were half closed and he almost had no strength to keep his head up. "Don't die! We're almost there!", Yugi said.

As they arrived at the hospital there were nurses awaiting then at the entrance. "Young Mr. Moto?", one of them asked. Yugi nodded and the nurse added: "Your grandfather called us!" The boy asked: "So you know what happened?" The nurse nodded and Joey said: "Quick! He's been poisoned and he's getting worse ...!" Now a doctor came to the entrance, pushing a barrow. "Lay him down, I'll take care of him!", he said. Joey did as he was told and the doctor brought Yami to a surgery room, which the doc locked after he entered.

After about one hour of waiting - Joey fell already asleep - the doctor came back to the two males and said: "I did all I could but we cannot nutrilize the poison right now ... we need to create a antidote first, and this will take some time ..." Yugi nodded and asked: "May I see him?" The doc told him to follow and walked down the hallway. in front of a room he stopped, looking at the boy: "That's the room he's in ... I'll leave you alone now ..." With that the man walked away and Yugi slowly entered the room.

Atem laid on a bed, his eyes were closed and his breathing was very weak. Yugi was afraid, the pharaoh was going to die. He walked over to the bed and stood right next to it, looking at Yami. The pharaoh opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. "I'm sorry ... I ... chose to ... stay in this world ... but now ...", Atem whispered until the boy interupted him: "Stop right there! Don't say something like that, don't even think about that! You're going to be okay soon!" Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and didn't say any word. Something was different about this look in Atem's eyes, the way he looked into the boy's eyes was caring, loving but also apologetic. Again the pharaoh apologized in an extrem low voice. "My body ... the poison ... is killing me ...", he mumbled. Yugi moved his head closer to Yami's to hear what he said.

Atem put a hand on Yugi's back and pulled the boy closer to him. He kissed the smaller one, then he smiled sligthly. Yugi turned tomato-red and wasn't able to say anything. The pharaoh shut his eyes.


End file.
